Mentiras
by eclipse total
Summary: "¿Qué es real y qué es mentira?... La vida de Tsuna siempre se ha basado en lo segundo"


Tsuna a veces se pregunta lo que es real y lo que no lo es.

Toda su vida había sido un perdedor, un completo fracasado que creció convencido de ello, que nunca llegaría a hacer nada bien y moriría como un bastardo solitario, sin amigos o una familia, porque al menos pensaba llegar a viejo sabiendo que su madre no siempre estaría ahí. Sabía que soñar era tonto, aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía, e incluso se había enamorado aún conociendo su destino de perdedor.

A pesar de todo... la vida era pacifica, podía no disfrutarla pero tampoco era como si lo odiara, como si de repente surgieran ideas suicidas en su cabeza o ideas anarquistas sobre los débiles rebelándose a los fuertes.

Todo cambió con _su llegada_.

Aquel bebe que afirmaba ser un asesino a sueldo y podía parecer de todo excepto un maldito bebe.

Entonces Tsuna comenzó con su trabajo de negación, porque simplemente era un perdedor en todo el sentido de la palabra, no había forma de que la mafia comenzara tan súbitamente a inundar cada aspecto de su vida... No había forma de que venciera a un bombardero y este terminara idolatrándolo como a una deidad, no había forma de que juntara el valor suficiente para confesarse en ropa interior o para evitar un suicidio, no había forma de que un niño de cinco años jugara con armas de fuego, con menor razón existía una razón lógica para que un bebe le disparara a la cabeza con la escusa de ser su tutor, que un compañero de clases resultara estar envuelto en este mundo, que su padre fuera parte importante de la familia mafiosa más grande del planeta o de que él, perdedor Tsuna, fuera el décimo jefe de dicha familia.

Esta broma se estaba saliendo de control.

Y aunque intentaba auto convencerse de que esa no era más que una mentira muy bien elaborada de su imaginación, cada vez se iba consumiendo más en ella. Muchas veces estuvo seguro de que su mente le estaba asiendo alucinar, porque el ver lo que tenía frente a él se convencía de que tal vez algunos delincuentes finalmente lo dejaron en coma y aquello solo era un reflejo de su deseo por encontrar personas capaces de aceptarlo, y ya que en su vida diaria aquello no funcionó inconscientemente se inventó un cuento sobre mafias donde debía salvar el mundo (¿Podía ser más patético?).

Pero las palabras "salvar al mundo" y "mafias" no sonaban bien en la misma oración... ¿Cierto? porque resultaba un poco ilógico, antinatural por la simple definición de la palabra mafia. Tsuna confirmó en carne propia que ni siquiera en un sueño eso podía ser cierto, no cuando heredó los pecados de Vongola, imagenes crueles y desgarradoras de personas muriendo a manos de jefes mafiosos reconocidos como jefes de Vongola.

Cuando viajó al futuro junto a sus amigos y tuvo que matar al jefe de la familia Milliafiore, se dio cuenta que la ficción ya había superado a la verdad, volviéndose así su propia realidad. Cuando los estudiantes de intercambio de la escuela Shimon llegaron a Namimori y tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos, supo que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo por intentar convencerse de que los problemas se alejarían si seguía negando su futuro. Pero no fue sino hasta que peleó puño a puño con su padre que comprendió lo que toda su vida hasta ese momento significó.

Tsuna sabe en el fondo que su vida no será tan diferente a lo que vio diez años después. Que aunque lo niegue, desde que nació su destino fue sellado con la sangre Vongola que corre por sus venas, y aun si él no lo desea, deberá cumplir con lo que Reborn - y otras personas de Vongola - esperan de él.

¿Qué es real y que es mentira?

La pregunta taladra en su cerebro cuando a sus dieciséis años se encuentra en un almacén, rodeado de personas tiradas en el piso, algunos con respiración dificultosa y otros con algunas flores color carmín floreciendo en sus cuerpos. Su propia respiración es complicada cuando camina lento hacia la pared y se sienta con la espalda recargada en el frío metal. Ni siquiera el sabe lo que sucedió, lo último que supo del mundo fue que había sido llevado ahí a la fuerza y sus amigos estaban en camino.

 _La sangre Vongola dentro de él era muy real._

 _Los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo eran muy reales._

 _Los días tranquilos que habían quedado atrás, no tanto._

 _¿Que era real y que era mentira?_

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, porque después de esto no lo podía negar... siempre odio las mentiras, y pensar que su vida se había plagado de estas le era una idea espeluznante. Sin embargo, y en el fondo ya lo sospechaba desde hace años, con este incidente se dio por vencido y aceptó algo que no quería: Que aquellos días tranquilos fueron las mentiras más grande en su vida.

* * *

Notas de Eclipse:

Solo se que un día de aburrimiento salió esto, que hace tres meses tuve un accidente y me sigo recuperando en cama... Pero estoy aburrida así que desde el móvil entre a mi cuenta en FF y volví a leer esto... Y me agrado más que cuando lo escribí :) Así que lo público esperando que a ustedes les guste.


End file.
